A Lost World
by Prestonbrown
Summary: Orunder's ship is taken over by bandits and shipwrecks in a sea bank. He floats at sea until he goes ashore one of the weirdest places he's ever set foot...


**Ch 1: A New Place**

Orunder awoke with a jolt from his deep sleep to a sharp noise in the upper cabin. Sweat beaded down his temple and salty tears slid down his cheeks. He wiped the moisture from his deep blue eyes and positioned his mahogany hair away from his forehead. _What's happening?_ he thought. Dressing into his aqua silk robes, he quickly slid open his door and sprinted towards the ladder ahead. As he ran, the wooden walls beside of him quickly hazed into a blur of auburn fog. The ladder quickly reached his eyesight, and he jumped up onto the third step, landing almost perfectly. He threw open the wooden hatch, and jumped into the main cabin. His quick movements and bright robes caught the attention of an unknown presence.

A supercilious Orc heavily clad in armor burst out of his chair with a surprising amount of speed. He reached for his war-hammer, and Orunder knew that he needed to act swiftly. With alacrity, he summoned a power from deep within him. It trickled from the base of his spine through every neuron to his right hand. A burst of electric blue shock-waves spewed from his fingertips, leaving them trembling. In a flash the sizzling Orc lay on the ground without a chance for a last word. Orunder let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the bloody chair. Silence reigned in the room over anything and everything; it snuffed the power of timidity, fear, and doubt. A strange clunk sounded from the upper deck and grabbed Orunder's attention. He slowly got back on his feet and went to the door to leading to the upper deck. "What are you doing here?" a voice bellowed. Before he could spin around, a massive pain jolted from his spine, and then...darkness.

--

A loud crack and screams from somewhere inside the ship awoke him yet again. His attempts to sit upright sent pains down his weak spine; after a few hopeful trials, he was back on his feet. His peripherals caught something that spelled bad news. A large, visible crack began to expand in the wall opposite of him, and the wood began to bend inwards under pressure. The crack grew wider and longer and began to consume the wall; turning it from a light auburn to a damp mahogany. He noticed the dilemma and sprinted towards the nearest exit; he didn't want to die. The whole ship began to tip in the opposite direction. The stairs that led to his redemption were now impossible to cross; he was stuck in a watery hell.

Water spewed out of the crack, instantly filling the room. Orunder took a last gasp of air before he submerged himself into the icy water. Its salty taste tipped his tongue, and he gagged from its acridity. With alacrity, he cut through the water like a fish and escaped through the gouge in the side of the ship. Losing breath every second, he bolted towards the surface. The frigid water rushed past his body, freezing every skin cell he had; it was too cold. Finally, he exploded out of the water with great speed and breathed in his second chance at life. He floated there, shivering with contempt; _Why did I even go on that ship? I knew something like this could have happened._

--

"Well would'ya look at tha'..." a hazy voice echoed. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Orunder could feel his frigid body being dragged across warm sand. "The las' High Ulf to set foot on this island died a hundred years ago!" Their horrible grammar sickened Orunder's genius but still hazy mind.

"I thought they didn't exist no more..." replied another unfamiliar voice. Orunder was then lifted and put on what felt like a wooden table. The first man slapped him once across the face, and Orunder jumped up from the table, fully conscious. "What the hell?" Orunder exclaimed in disgust. "Sorry," he said sarcastically, "...oh wait, no I ain't." He slapped Orunder once more. "Your kind is considered scum 'round here. You should leave really soon 'fore the guards come." Orunder slowly got up and walked into town, trying to hide himself from the constant glare of the two men...


End file.
